We Can do this
by 1Dprincess26
Summary: Schuyler and Jack are happily bonded but what happens next? And are they ready for it?
1. I want this

Chapter 1: I want this Schuyler's POV

Jack and I had been bonded for about a month now and since I was the daughter of an archangel he wasn't rocked with disease. I had decided I was ready to give him something else.

"Jack?" I said he was sitting on my couch.

"Yeah." He replied.

"We've been bonded for a month now I'm ready."

"You mean?"

"Yeah I want to give you my flower."

"Okay, c'mon." We went o my room and you can assume what happened next.

2 hours later

"Wow, I've never felt so much passion in my whole life Schuyler not even in my past lives." Jack said.

"Thank you for doing this Jack I just love you so much." I said kissing him deeply.

"I love you too." He replied. I may have been ready for this but I wasn't ready for what happened next.


	2. I'm What?

Chapter 2: I'm What? Schuyler's POV

I went to doctor pat's clinic and was waiting to see my test results because I had been really sick lately.

"Well?" I asked doctor Pat when she came in.

"Schuyler you're pregnant." She said and I blacked out.

"Schuyler how did you get pregnant?" asked.

"Jack and I, well we kind of, a..." I hesitated.

"You gave him your flower?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well since you're both blue bloods your pregnancy will be about three months and other than that it should be normal. So lets call mr. Force and get him here for the sonogram."

"Okay." I called Jack.

"Jack can you come to 's?" I asked.

"what's wrong sky?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant Jack and it's yours."

"I'll be right there." He was there in the blink of an eye and Doctor Pat got the sonogram ready.

"Okay, this'll be cold." She said and squirted some gel on my small bump.

"Is that the baby?" I said looking at the silhouette on the screen.

"Uh-huh doing nicely for a blue blood pregnancy. I'll see you for an appointment next week okay and don't tell anybody yet."

"okay thank you doctor."

"Goodbye Schuyler and Jack."

"Goodbye." Now we had to tell my mother.


	3. my mother's awakening

Chapter 3: My mother's awakening Schuyler's POV

I went to my Mother's hospital the next day I really wanted to tell her. I would hope just hearing that me the daughter of light would be

bringing an all powerful child into the world. A child made by the angel of destruction and the daughter of light to bring the blue bloods back to paradise.

"Mom I need you to wake up I need you to help me with this pregnancy please, please wake up, please." I began to cry. "I need you mom so much please."

"Schuyler..." A voice said. "I'm here you've woken me up I'm here."

"Mom!"

"Schuyler listen tell the nurses you bring here have her tell the nurses she needs to give me and exam. that way she can give me a transfusion." She said

"Okay. I love you so much." I replied and got .

" ! Where are you?" I yelled into her empty office

"Schuyler what's wrong?" She asked.

"My mom she woke up don't ask me how it must have been my tears or something she needs blood. and she told me to ask you to go to the hospital and pretend to give her an examination. but really tell the nurses you need to give her a transfusion after."

"I can do that."

Dr. Pat went to the hospital saw my mother awake and didn't know what to say. She gave her the transfusion and she was able to go home. My mother wasn't proud of what I did with jack but she knew it was going to happen and was happy for us none the less but also wanted us to be married the red-blood way.

"We already did."

"Excellent."


	4. Mimi's okay with this?

Chapter 4: Mimi's okay with this? Schuyler's POV

Jack and I had to go to force tower Mimi wanted to talk to us.

"Alright Mimi what do you want?" Jack asked.

"I just wanted to let you know since Kingsley came back I don't care that you forsaked the bond I'm so happy now and so are you and I see you've busy bringing us a savior to get us back to paradise." She replied

"I'm happy we can move on Mimi maybe we could be friends?" I asked.

"Of course Schuyler your my sister-in-law come here."

"So we're okay?"

"Yeah we need you, I need you."

"Okay, just promise me you'll help me with this."

"I will I knew I had a grudge but, I see how in love you are with him and I have the exact same thing with Kingsley. I couldn't be happier."

"Thank you so much Mimi."

"Come on, Jack we're sorry going baby shopping!"

"Okay I'll see you later sky." Jack said.

Going shopping with Mimi was amazing we even went to Harry Winston jewelry shopping.

"This Harry Winston would look amazing on you Schuyler your so pretty you would look great in a fancy updo let me take you to my stylist she would love to work with your hair." Mimi said.

"Okay I trust you lets give me a makeover!"I replied.

"Let's call Bliss first I feel like since she became human she has been left out of everything."

"Mimi, Kingsley has really changed you."

"I know I used to be cold and distant Kingsley introduced me to this world and i feel so filled with happiness now."

"I'm so happy for you Mimi."

"And I'm happy for you Sky. I also stopped at Tiffany's and got you something for the baby."

"Awe Mimi thank you." I opened the blue box."OH my gosh a Tiffany rattle? Thank you so much."

"It;s nothing I just really want us to be friends now."

"That is definitely going to happen." I hugged Mimi and it was fun to have her as a friend we called up Bliss and she drove up and we had a spa day it was perfect.


End file.
